


The Beginning of your Destination

by Alex100



Series: The Black Wolf and The Fox White [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bruja que le había otorgado al primo del futuro líder había sido una mujer que hacía años había entablado una amistad con la joven Ariadna, pero tras la envidia de su enorme poder se apartó tratando de estropear cada plan que esta tenía en mente, pero al enterarse del don que les había dado a dos miembros de dos manadas que se odiaban no pudo evitar el sonreír y acercarse sin ser detectada por ambas y lanzar su propio don tanto al lobo como aquel zorro que tenía en vista su compañero, adelantándose a las palabras de la joven bruja, un acontecimiento que sin duda provocaría enredos y peleas entre ellos por tener el corazón de su pareja, no había nada más que deseara esa mujer que el ver como la magia de la que fue su mejor amiga caía ante el suyo, buscando solo una oportunidad de poder demostrar lo fuerte que era sin importarle lo que pasaba para demostrarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo I

Una manada de lobos se encontraba feliz, contenta de que un joven lobo nacía, pero no era cualquier lobo, si no el que los lideraría algún día, el que les traería paz a su tierra, Derek Hale.

-Cuando nacerá mami- menciona la mayor de los Hale mientras colocaba su oído en el vientre de la mujer.

-Pronto Laura, será pronto ya verás- la alegría de la mujer era inmensa pues faltaba poco para que diera a luz y para antes tenían planeada una cita con Ariadna, la joven bruja del lugar, había prometido brindarle un don sorprendente y eso la llenaba por completo.

-Pues yo ya quiero que nazca- menciona la menor mientras observaba desde lejos a su madre he hermana.

-Claro y así te quieres deshacer de mí y no jugar más conmigo- la mayor hacia un pequeño puchero sin apartarse de su madre.

-Nadie podría sustituirte Laura- responde su hermana corriendo a abrazarla pues sabía que de todos en la manada sin duda Laura era la mejor, le regalaba dulces y le gustaba jugar con ella aunque los demás no quisieran y eso la hacía feliz y era suficiente para ganarse el título a mejor hermana mayor.

Era una belleza ver como sus dos hermosas hijas crecían ante sus ojos, como se emocionaban igual que ella porque el pequeño Derek naciera, como corrían por el bosque seguidos de su tío Peter, él que se había tomado unos días en estar a su lado hasta el nacimiento del pequeño, al igual que su hermana esperaba con ansias su llegada pues era el primer varón en la familia Hale en años y eso era motivo para celebrar.

Cada día era un manojo de nervios pues se aceraba más el momento, pero el joven lobo no era el único en nacer ese mismo día, pues no muy lejos del lugar la hermana del líder de los lobos también estaba esperando a un varón, un hombre que le daría paz a su corazón.

Tras la pérdida de su marido en una pelea por el liderazgo de su terreno al lado de su hermano provoco que uno de los contrarios, un zorro le arrancara el corazón de un tajo, llevándose consigo las ganas de conocer a su hijo, el pequeño estaba destinado a no conocer a su padre al momento de nacer y eso le preocupaba a la mujer.

En ese tiempo las peleas eran ya algo normal, una disputa tras otra para obtener una tierra de alguien más y poder formar tu propia manada, las familias vivían con temor de perder a un ser querido por protegerlos, pero el líder de los zorros luego de varios años y cansados de esa situación formaron un tratado, nadie podía cruzar sus límites, cada manada crearía el suyo a su manera y así protegería a sus familias, el odio que se tenían era inmenso pero el amor a su manada era más grande, por lo que optaron por crearlo con la condición de que nunca se liaran entre ellos, jamás se unirían a un contrario ni tampoco formarían un tipo de lazo, al desobedecer esa máxima regla el castigo seria la muerte y deshonra de su familia, y así vivieron durante largos años, solo creciendo dentro de su misma manada sin problema alguno.

☆★☆

El pequeño lobo, primo de aquel tan mencionado Derek Hale estaba planeado nacer justo el mismo día que él, solo que tras pequeños minutos él fue concebido, cumpliendo las palabras que aquella bruja había mencionado días antes en su vientre.

_-Serás un hombre de carácter, con una fuerza magistral, tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a tu compañero cuando tengas edad suficiente, será un chico distinto a ti pero que compartirá su corazón contigo, cuando nazcas, lo protegerás pues él te dará la fuerza para hacerlo._

Y así fue como paso, vivió con aquella inocencia y un futuro que jamás supo pues cuando cumplió apenas 5 años de edad su madre fue asesinada por el mismo hombre que le había arrebatado la vida a su esposo, dejando al pequeño Theo sin familia, pasando a vivir con su tía, con el pequeño Derek, pasando días perfectos de infancia mientras aquel chico no dejaba de mencionar a un castaño, un nombre difícil de pronunciar pero que por alguna extraña razón le parecía conocido y hasta agradable, jamás presto atención a eso y jamás le importo, hasta el día que fue mayor y mantuvo una discusión con su primo por la idea de que el moreno comenzaba a salir con Kate Argent teniendo un compañero, algo que le disgustaba pues él lo deseaba más que nada y jamás tendría esa oportunidad, decidió marcharse y formar su manada donde conoció a los demás, en especial a una rubia coqueta que se había convertido en su primer amor, más que nada una aventura donde involucraba constantes acostones y divertidas carcajadas a la luz de la luna.

Todo era perfecto hasta que la chica lo abandono, una noche después de planear al fin su futuro se marchó y lo dejo de nuevo sumido en su soledad, encerrándose en sí mismo para jamás volver a mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie, pero todo eso no había valido de nada una vez que conoció al castaño, un castaño que además de ser el compañero de su primo resulto causar un efecto demasiado grande dentro de él.

☆★☆

Por su parte las hermanas del futuro líder de lobos habían crecido con similar belleza, con una audacia y destreza al momento de pelear, agilidad en sus movimientos e inteligencia para afrontarlos, eso las llevo lejos de Beacon Hills, con la oportunidad de formar su propia manada se marcharon una vez que su hermano cumplió los 15 años, ambas con la idea de permanecer unidas hasta el final y reunir su propia manada, una razón para engrandecer el orgullo de su padre.

La mayor Laura comenzaba a formar una relación con un joven de su misma edad, su nombre era Matt y pertenecía a una manada de zorros del lugar, un chico muy distinto a los que había conocido cuando vivía con sus padres pero con la misma simpatía a la de ella.

La menor Cora solo se abocaba a sus entrenamientos, manteniendo una constante comunicación con su familia y con su hermano menor, la que escuchaba cada sentimiento que este le mencionaba tras sus errores cometidos, la que estaba al tanto de cada paso que daba el moreno.

☆★☆

La bruja que le había otorgado al primo del futuro líder había sido una mujer que hacía años había entablado una amistad con la joven Ariadna, pero tras la envidia de su enorme poder se apartó tratando de estropear cada plan que esta tenía en mente, pero al enterarse del don que les había dado a dos miembros de dos manadas que se odiaban no pudo evitar el sonreír y acercarse sin ser detectada por ambas y lanzar su propio don tanto al lobo como aquel zorro que tenía en vista su compañero, adelantándose a las palabras de la joven bruja, un acontecimiento que sin duda provocaría enredos y peleas entre ellos por tener el corazón de su pareja, no había nada más que deseara esa mujer que el ver como la magia de la que fue su mejor amiga caía ante el suyo, buscando solo una oportunidad de poder demostrar lo fuerte que era sin importarle lo que pasaba para demostrarlo.

El nombre de aquella bruja era Marín, una mujer con deseos de sobre salir en su magia a toda costa, pasando sobre la felicidad de dos personas que creían estar unidas y que descubrirían la verdad detrás de su unión.


	2. Capitulo II

-Cómo es posible que eso pasara en mis tierras!- levantando la voz el líder de lobos.

-Lo siento no nos dimos cuenta para cuando lo hicimos ya se habían marchado con la señora Hale- agachando la cabeza.

-Esto no se quedara así- advierte para sí mismo.

-No puede ser, papa!- rompiendo en llanto Kate junto a su pequeña hermana.

-Trato de escapar pero.....no pudo- menciona Allison.

-Derek lo pagara, él y ese mocoso pagaran por esto- su ira había aumentado, deseaba poder acabar con ellos de una vez pero no podía dejarse llevar por su coraje, pensaría con la cabeza fría y planearía como terminar con esa situación de una vez.

-Tranquila querida Kate, lo pagaran- tomando el hombro de la chica.

El hermano de su esposa solo caminaba por el lugar donde se encontraba aquella reja, veía como la reja había sido derribada y como la sangre aun permanecía impregnada en el césped, eso dificultaba el saber quién había sido encerrada en ese lugar.

-Quien hizo esto?- pregunto calmado el hombre.

-Su sobrino, vino con ese muchacho y mataron a todos los que se encontraban en este lugar, no entendemos porque- responde un miembro de la manada.

-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos- cansado de tantas muertes que habían ocurrido- Tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez.

Dio un vistazo más al lugar y se marchó, las cosas parecían salirse de control, jamás pensó que su sobrino causara tanto daño, jamás creyó que algún día tenía que hacerle daño a su propia familia para conseguir la paz.

** +-+-+ **

La noche era larga y el castaño no dejaba de escupir sangre oscura, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era errada, todos permanecían alrededor de aquella cama en la que permanecía el joven zorro.

La noche en que trajeron de vuelta a la madre del joven lobo el castaño había dejado de tomarle atención a sus heridas en ambas manos, la sorpresa y emoción de ver a su compañero de nuevo tomando su forma humana hicieron que no pensara en el daño que le estaba haciendo por dentro hasta que se desmayó justo cuando llegaron del otro lado.

-Stiles!!- Grita el moreno al verlo caer al suelo, corre y lo toma entre sus brazos- Stiles por favor abre los ojos, mírame!!- este seguía sin despertar.

-No puede ser olvide que había tocado el acónito de la reja, tenemos que curar sus heridas- menciona la madre del joven lobo.

-Stiles por favor!!- lo coloca bien entre sus brazos y lo carga para llevarlo hasta donde estaban los demás, caminaba a paso firme y lo más rápido que podía, mientras el cuerpo del chico seguía inmóvil tras el ajetreo.

La mujer solo los podía observar, miraba la desesperación de su hijo pues hasta ella misma temía por lo que le pasara.

-Por favor ayúdenme!- grito a todo pulmón al estar ya en el lugar mientras captaba la atención de todos incluida la del padre del chico y su primo.

-Pero que ha pasado!- alza la voz el líder de los zorros mirando a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Tomo la reja donde me encontraba, pero tenía acónito y se lastimo las manos, está en su sangre- contesta de inmediato la madre del lobo.

-Pero qué demonios paso?!- exasperado su primo- Que le has hecho, no va ni un día y ya le haces daño que demonios te pasa Derek, es que solo sabes hacerle eso, causarle dolor, dámelo que lo llevare lejos de ti- trata de tomarlo entre sus brazos pero este se lo niega.

-Apártate Theo- sin tomarle atención.

-Dejen de pelear y llévenlo a su cama rápido, traeré a Ariadna- menciona su madre en cuanto llego, los demás obedecieron y el moreno lo recostó con delicadeza en esta, acariciando levemente su mejilla.

-Perdóname por favor- las lágrimas no podían parar de caer- No me dejes- mencionaba con desesperación mientras el padre del chico estaba del otro lado y su mejor amigo al fondo.

Theo por su parte se encontraba afuera de la habitación junto a Mark.

-Demonios esto no puede pasar, no puede morir- tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Deberías de calmarte, no veo porque tanto alboroto- responde con tono despreocupado.

Las horas pasaban y todos permanecían al lado del castaño junto a la joven bruja, la mujer había hecho irradiar tal como lo hizo cuando el pequeño se encontraba en el vientre de su madre una luz de color blanca, tan brillante y hermosa y su palma la coloco en el pecho del joven zorro, a la altura del corazón de este.

Sin ser consiente nadie de lo que pasaba notaron que el color del chico volvió a la normalidad y su respiración cada vez era normal.

-Está recuperándose- exclamo la madre del lobo.

-Estará bien Talia no te preocupes, necesita descansar- responde la joven bruja apartándose un poco del zorro.

-Muchas gracias Ariadna, no sé qué haríamos sin nuestro hijo- menciona la madre del castaño.

-Hay cosas mas importantes hora, necesito hablar con ustedes- sentencia la mujer captando la atención de todos.

-Adelante- respondió con calma el líder de zorros.

-Hace unos días Stiles vino a mí, vino con una duda y que por supuesto me causo demasiada extrañeza y preocupación.

-Que pasa, está bien?- pregunta el joven lobo mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

-Quisiera saber qué hace ella aquí?!- entra a la habitación el joven líder de lobos.

Todos permanecieron callados, solo observando.

-Estoy cansándome de que entres cada vez que se te antoje, él no es nada tuyo, no es tu compañero, no te ama, déjanos en paz!- exasperado el moreno.

-Jamás me apartare Derek, creo que ya te lo había dejado en claro, esta mujer delante solo los confundió, yo sé que es así, lo que siento por Stiles no puede ser solo una atracción, es distinto lo sé!- levantando la voz igualmente.

El moreno furioso se puso de pie encaminándose a su primo pero la joven bruja los detuvo.

-Necesito que ambos sepan esto- deteniendo el avance que el lobo se proponía- Stiles tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con uno de ustedes- finaliza dejando a todos sorprendidos por la noticia, el joven lobo permaneció callado, que quería decir con que tenia un vínculo con uno de ellos dos, se refería a que probablemente tenga un lazo con su primo?, eso sin duda no lo podía soportar, si odiaba algún momento en su vida sin duda era ese, el solo pensar en la posibilidad de que lo perdiera lo mataba por dentro, volteo a ver al castaño que aun permanecía sumido en un profundo sueño, observo con detenida atención cada facción de este, su pelo ligeramente revuelto, su nariz respingada y sus labios entre abiertos, lo amaba, no había nada que no amara más que a ese mocoso que le había causado constantes desvelos, y no toleraría perderlo de nuevo.

El joven líder de lobos permaneció igualmente callado, sonriendo por la idea de poder tener a su compañero al fin, de poder disfrutar de su presencia y volver a besar sus labios cada que quisiera, la alegría había llegado a él por completo al grado de pensar en lo que haría en cuanto el castaño despertara, se acercó lentamente al chico y del otro lado de la cama tomo la mano del zorro bajo la atenta mirada del lobo que de igual manera lo había hecho, acaricio su muñeca y se inclinó a su oído suavemente susurrando.

-Te amo- jamás pensó poder decirlo algún día, pero ahora lo hacía con tal alegría que no dudo en acercarse a los labios del castaño y depositar un delicado beso, el lobo parecía no importarle pues solo observaba de nuevo, mirando en primera fila como perdía a su compañero por su primo, venían a su cabeza tantas preguntas que seguro pediría respuestas, beso su mano y se apartó encarando a la bruja.

-Quiero que me digas que significa todo eso, necesito saberlo- su seriedad era evidente al igual que su preocupación por saber lo que quería.

La bruja solo asintió dando a entender de que no se guardaría nada esta vez, contaría todo aunque eso les hiciera daño.

** +-+-+ **

Si el castaño hubiera podido abrir los ojos en el momento en que les contaba la verdad Ariadna tal vez hubiera visto lo que es ver el rostro triste del moreno, la pequeña lágrima que escapaba y corría por su mejilla hasta deshacerse en sus labios, como golpeaba la mejilla de su primo y como le reclamaba, pero en ese momento él pensaba en su pasado, un pasado que hubiera deseado se convirtiera en su futuro.

-Hay días buenos y días malos pequeño Stiles- menciona su padre mientras el pequeño niño de 6 años jugaba con una vara revoloteando las hojas del suelo.

-Pero para mí siempre son días buenos, Derek esta siempre conmigo- sonríe tiernamente mientras sus mejillas se ruborizan.

-Deseo que tu felicidad siempre sea la misma que ahora- su padre en ese entonces no prestaba atención a los verdaderos deseos de su hijo, la unión con ese joven de sus sueños era más que una realidad que solo existía en sus sueños.

-Siempre estaré a su lado papi- su sonrisa era incluso más enorme que la que mostraba ahora.

El amor en su corazón cuando tenía esa edad era puro y verdadero, los pequeños latidos que sentía cuando lo tenía enfrente eran tan suaves pero a la vez alborotadores que confundían su cabeza.

-Mami cuando sea grande me quiero casar con Derek- tomando su manta entre sus pequeños brazos.

-Estoy segura de que así será Stiles, solo ten paciencia y veras que sucederá- ahora no sabía si lo que le menciono su madre en ese entonces era real o si siquiera se cumpliría, habían pasado por demasiado, muchas mentiras y peleas, perdidas y constantes llantos por ambas manadas que la simple idea de felicidad ya no cabía en sus pensamientos.

La realidad era que no sabía lo que pasaría una vez que despertara, no sabría si pasaría su vida junto al que creyó su compañero desde que nació o con el que hace poco había cambiado todo, no sabría qué hacer si perdía a un miembro más de la manada, no sabría que hacer si Derek se volviera a convertir y esta vez no lo reconociera, no sabría si tendría que matarlo para evitar otra perdida, la verdad y realidad era que no estaba seguro de nada.


	3. Capitulo III

-El descubrió que tenía ciertos sentimientos por ti- mirando al primo del moreno.

-C-como es eso?- confundido el chico sin apartarse del castaño.

-No es algo que planeo, al parecer hicieron lo mismo que yo con ustedes Derek- la mirada del joven lobo parecía desconcertada.

-Que quieres decir con eso Ariadna, que nuestro hijo no es su compañero?- habla esta vez Talia.

-No exactamente, hace tiempo tenia a una gran amiga, ambas teníamos el poder que hora poseo, pero la avaricia la llevo a cometer muchos errores, entre ellos para tratar de superarme lanzo un don a Stiles antes de que naciera, antes de que yo lo hiciera le otorgo el don de conocer a su compañero, ese compañero era Theo, pero sus palabras no fueron completadas por Derek, si él no lo hubiera conocido, si no se hubiera empeñado en esos sueños tal vez el lazo jamás se hubiera formado.

-Quiere decir que estoy unido a el?- pregunta Theo con cautela.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, debe ser una mentira!- comenzando a molestarse el moreno.

-Lamento decirte que es cierto, cada palabra, la bruja que ha hecho esto es Morell, en este momento no sé dónde se encuentra pero la encontrare.

-No es verdad, mientes!!- Exaltado el joven lobo- Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda!! He esperado más de 15 años para estar con él y me vienen con que no está unido a mí, entonces porque diablos ciento la conexión, porque?!!

-Derek por favor tranquilízate- trata de calmarlo su madre.

-No lo hare, esto es demasiado!- en ese momento el castaño despertó, abrió sus ojos mientras se veía notablemente confundido por lo que pasaba.

-Stiles!- exclama el joven líder de lobos al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a él.

-Qué pasa?- sentándose en la cama.

-Tranquilo querido, todo ha pasado, ahora estas en casa- menciona su madre.

-Derek?- mirando al moreno que parecía inmóvil frente a la cama- Que pasa?- seguía sin contestar, parecía volver al pasado y eso lo alarmo aún más- Derek por favor contéstame que pasa?

-Porque no me lo dijiste?- serio.

-A que te refieres?- su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Tienes sentimientos por Theo, además está unido a ti- su mirada era fría y llena de ira, celos que desbordaban su nivel de tolerancia.

-Qué?- mira al mencionado quien no apartaba la mirada de él.

-No finjas, lo sabemos todo.

Trata de ponerse de pie pero sus fuerzas aun no regresaban.

-Yo no lo sabía, me entere hace poco y no lo creía, Derek por favor créeme - Una lagrima escapo de su mejilla y el corazón del joven líder de lobos se achico, sabía que no lo quería y con eso lo demostraba, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó del lugar sin mencionar una sola palabra.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- menciona la madre del castaño mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida de su esposo y la madre del moreno.

Los habían dejado solos, se habían marchado para no interferir, permanecían detrás de la puerta que los dividía donde aguardaba Scott con preocupación en su rostro. El castaño se miraba asustado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le veía temeroso de tocar un tema, se sentó a orilla de la cama y con dificultad se puso de pie.

-Derek por favor, no quise decírtelo porque no significa nada para mí.

-Es por eso que lo defendías?- sin haberse movido de donde estaba.

-Como que lo defendía, que quieres decir con eso?

-Por eso la forma en que lo mirabas, la primera vez que te vi después de tanto tiempo no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas, me bateaste y ahora resulta que estas unido a él.

-Pero que estás diciendo, acaso crees que yo lo decidí, que quise estar unido a él, crees que lo quiero o que siento algo por el?!

-Y no es así?- lo mira a los ojos.

-Pero que rayos te pasa? Estoy harto de que siempre actúes de esta manera, estoy cansado de tener que demostrarte que es a ti a quien amo, porque si Derek te amo a ti, te amo desde que Ariadna nos unió, te amé incluso aunque pasara la discusión con tu padre y te sigo amando, no puedo más con esto, no quiero seguir aparentando lo que no, quiero estar contigo, quiero que estés conmigo, de alguna manera esto paso y no sé como pero lo resolveremos, como siempre lo hemos hecho, resolveremos esto y lo demás que venga porque eres mi compañero aunque una bruja trate de hacer lo contrario- suspira cansado, suspira esperando que el moreno responda.

El joven lobo no parpadeo, no se movió y tampoco menciono nada, solo permaneció en su lugar mientras miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, mientras su corazón volvía a sentirse vivo por el hecho de que el castaño volvía a quererle, que en realidad siempre lo quiso aun por el error que había cometido al tratar de separarlo de su lado.

-Derek?- pregunta con cautela el joven zorro.

-También estoy cansado de aparentar, no soy fuerte, tengo miedos, tuve miedo de perderte Stiles, de que no fueras para mí, de que todo haya sido para nada.

-Todo es real, lo nuestro es real.

-Te amo- no menciono nada, faltaban palabras para lo que ambos querían volver a hacer después de tanto tiempo, se deshizo de los pocos metros que los separaban y unió sus labios a los del chico, volvió a juntarlos después de tanto tiempo, poso su mano derecha en la mejilla enrojecida del joven zorro y sonrió levemente por el recuerdo que llego a su mente, el recuerdo de su primer beso cuando apenas eran unos niños y solo se conocían en sueños, ahora era su momento de ser feliz, justo en el instante en que el castaño le permitió entrar de nuevo a su corazón lo era.

No les importaba lo que alrededor pasaba, lo que los demás susurraban afuera de la habitación porque lo escuchaban, ellos lo sabían y aun así no les importo tener su momento de intimidad mientras compartían sus sentimientos con un simple beso.

-Ya era hora- se escucha detrás de la puerta a Scott y las risas seguidas de eso.

-Me estaba cansado de esperar eso- Habla Isaac.

-De donde saliste tú?- pregunta Scott dejando de prestar atención a su amigo.

-Siempre estuve aquí- mientras miraba sus uñas.

Isaac era extraño en diversos aspectos, pero nadie negaría que sus entradas en el momento preciso eran espectaculares.

Solo sonreían mientras el beso seguía, mientras sus manos volvían a conocerse de nuevo, con sus corazones latiendo igual y su respiración acrecentar.

-Pensé que jamás volvería a besarte- sonríe una vez separándose un poco de sus labios mientras recargaba su frente a la del joven zorro.

-Yo igual- sonríe torpemente, volvía a ser el chico de 15 años que se derretía por ese moreno.

-No me volveré a apartar de ti, no importa lo que mi padre diga o haga, permaneceré a tu lado hasta el final.

Sus palabras lo alegraron por completo, sabía que esta vez sería distinto, que permanecerían juntos y afrontarían lo que viniera, incluyendo la pelea que se aproximaba con el padre del lobo.

-Para siempre- solo menciona el castaño.

-Para siempre- responde igualmente para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

Era lo que necesitaban, eso les bastaba para seguir adelante tomados de la mano, para continuar con su cabeza en alto y derrotar a los que les habían hecho daño y seguían haciéndolo, esta vez no se detendrían por nada y defenderían lo que querían, porque ahora tenían un motivo para continuar, un motivo por el cual pelear.

** +-+-+ **

Del otro lado del lago esperaban a una amiga que iba en camino, alguien que les ayudaría a derrotar a los zorros, que les ayudaría a acabar con Ariadna y que les prometería una vida estable donde solo habitaran lobos en esa zona, aguardaban por su esperanza en ese momento pues ninguno se atrevía a enfrentar al hijo del líder de lobos pues había logrado su transformación, nadie quería morir a manos de ese animal en que se convertía.

-Cuando llegara?- pregunta Kate mientras secaba la última lagrima que soltaba por la muerte de su padre.

-Mañana, mañana terminaremos todo esto- sentencia el líder.

-Deseo tanto ver como escapa la vida de los ojos de ese zorro y como Derek suplica mi perdón por haberme despreciado y haber matado a mi padre, jamás se lo perdonare- la rabia hablando por ella.

-Mañana tendremos nuestra venganza Kate- parecía que todo lo tenían planeado, todo perfectamente decidido a cómo iba a ocurrir y que más regalo de victoria que la ayuda de una bruja.

-Papa hemos llegado- habla la mayor de los Hale mientras se adentraba a la habitación donde solo se encontraban ellos dos.

-Laura- sorprendido su padre- Cora- de igual manera menciona al ver como entraba la no tan pequeña Hale.

-Papa- responde la menor al lado de su hermana.

Habían llegado para quedarse, para ver en lo que se había convertido su padre y entender lo que estaba pasando, pero nadie sabría cómo actuarían después de saber la verdad que su padre les contaría.


	4. Capitulo IV

Corría sintiendo la tierra fresca del lugar, el aire golpearla en la cara y los cantos del bosque rodearla, su respiración era errada y el cansancio comenzaba a llegar a ella, el anochecer se aproximaba y seguía corriendo esperando llegar a donde tenía planeado sorprender a una persona, al que tiempo atrás había abandonado y que ahora parecía tener unas enormes ganas de verlo de nuevo.

Luego de varios kilómetros recorridos sin parar se detuvo frente a una gasolinera, se arregló su larga cabellera rubia y se encamino a la entrada, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con una blusa de tirantes blanca con la imagen de unos labios pintada en grande en frente, pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y botas tipo militar.

Abrió la puerta de cristal y se aproximó al chico que atendía que llevaba puesto unos audífonos y música a todo volumen.

Sin preocuparse en llamarlo se subió a la barra de un salto y lo tomo del cuello posando sus labios rosas en los de aquel desconocido chico, este desconcertado abrió los ojos de par en par y dejando caer su reproductor al suelo estrellándose en el suelo y desconectándose los audífonos de la entrada del aparato.

-Que?!- trata de preguntar el joven pero no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna.

La chica sonrió y se cruzó de piernas aun estando sentada en la barra.

-Hola! Kevin? – Mirando la pequeña placa de su nombre en la camisa que llevaba puesta- Necesito que me ayudes en algo- sonríe coquetamente.

-Yo, yo.

-Tranquilo no es gran cosa, necesito que me digas como llegar a Beacon Hills, necesito encontrar a un viejo amigo- sonriendo de lado.

-B-bueno, es siguiendo la carretera a mano derecha y- trago saliva al ver el ligero escote que dejaba ver los atributos de la mujer- Y después a unos 40 km dar vuelta a la izquierda y esa salida va directo al pueblo de Beacon Hills.

-Bueno parece que no estoy muy lejos después de todo- de un brinco se bajó y sacudió su larga melena- Te lo agradezco mucho Kevin- le guiña un ojo y se retira completamente cerrado la puerta de cristal detrás de ella, el chico permaneció en silencio solo visualizando la silueta de aquella mujer que se había llevado su primer beso.

*****---***---*****

El completo silencio en la habitación se hizo más notable, solo el pasar de saliva por su garganta era el sonido más fuerte dentro de esta.

-Que hacen aquí?- cuestiona el padre de ambas Hale con su notable asombro.

-Bueno padre hemos venido a ver qué sucede, Cora entablaba constante comunicación con Derek y mi madre pero desde hace un tiempo que no lo hace, que sucede, donde esta nuestra madre?- responde la mayor.

-Ha sido raptada- responde con simpleza.

-Que?!- con asombro y preocupación ambas chicas.

-Ese zorro, el que era su disque compañero, él y su familia se la han llevado, su hermano mato al padre de Kate.

-Eso no puede ser!- exaltada Cora.

-Es cierto, lo ha matado- responde al fin Kate.

-Algo debió de haber hecho para que lo hiciera- menciona la mayor con hastió.

-Pero que dices...

-Lo que has escuchado, tu padre siempre buscaba la manera de ser el segundo al mando, de tener el poder de mi padre pero como no lo logro te utilizo para llegar a mi hermano, todos lo saben, pero el jamás te amara- siempre le había tenido un odio, nunca tolero la idea de que su hermano se uniera a ella.

-Eres una perra!- se abalanza sobre la mayor y la toma del pelo con toda su fuerza mientras la Hale sin chistar la toma del cuello.

-Suéltame desgraciada!- sin soltarla del cuello.

-Laura basta!!- exige su padre y esta cedió.

-Esta me la pagaras- menciona con ira Kate mientras se aparta de la Hale.

-Eso lo veremos- la reta.

-Sera mejor que se calmen! No tolerare este tipo de discusiones en mis tierras entendido!

-Deberías de controlar a tus hijas- responde Kate.

-Tratare a mis hijas como yo quiera Kate no te metas en eso- la mujer con suma ira se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Queremos que nos expliques lo que ha pasado, mi hermano no es capaz de hacer eso, él no lo haría- habla Cora.

El líder de lobos asintió con su cabeza y ofreció contar todo con lujo de detalle, cada palabra que salía de sus labios era como si fueran mil dagas clavándose en el corazón de ambas Hale, les parecía imposible que eso fuera realidad, les parecía irreal que su hermano Derek abandonara a su manada y secuestrara a su propia madre, matando a varios de su especie y continuar con su vida como si nada, era algo que no podía creer, pero su hermano siempre había tenido su carácter, había sido el más fuerte de la manada cuando solo tenía 15 años y tenía lógica que los venciera con simpleza.

-Aun así no lo puedo creer papa- menciona Cora.

-Lo que les acabo de contar todo es verdad, su tío Peter de igual manera se encuentra en nuestras tierras, entrenando a los demás que nos esperaron protegiendo nuestro hogar, traeremos a su madre y hermano de vuelta a casa y a ese chiquillo y su familia pagara por todo el daño causado, es un hecho y no hay vuelta atrás, la pelea quedo escrita en el instante que decidieron herir a mi familia, a mi manada.

La menor de los Hale sin mencionar nada más salió de la habitación.

-Siempre has sido la mejor peleadora a parte de tu hermano Laura, serás de gran ayuda en poder recuperar a tu familia, lo que queríamos, lo que nos mantenía unidos, es tiempo de pelear por ello- menciona su padre.

-No peleare papa, no he venido a eso, necesito saber dónde está mi hermano, donde esta Derek?

-A caso desobedecerás a tu padre?!- exaltado.

-Cora y yo nos marchamos para formar nuestra propia manada, no seguimos más tus ordenes, ahora soy líder de la mía y tengo que ver por ella, por eso necesito saber dónde está mi hermano, ver que le ha pasado.

-A caso crees que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, crees que te dejara entrar a sus tierras, las que el cree que son suyas junto a ese mocoso inútil, te matara antes de siquiera pisarlas.

-Lo juzgare yo misma- se pone de pie y se aproxima a la entrada.

-No te marcharas Laura- sentencia su padre con molestia.

-A caso me lo impedirás?- girándose y encarándole la mirada.

Había cambiado desde que se había marchado, ya no era la débil, la mujer indefensa que solía ser, su mirada reflejaba ira y superioridad, valentía y confianza, todo lo contrario a lo que era, era verdad que tenía su manada, pero no la lideraba sola, la compartía con su hermana y prometido, Matt le había dado la felicidad que siempre busco, le brindo el amor y cariño que necesitaba y la confianza y valentía que le faltaba.

-No te forzare a nada, velo por ti misma- sentencia con rabia pero más calmado que antes, sin mencionar nada más se marchó la joven Hale- Eso lo pagaran caro- la mirada del líder de lobos se enfureció por completo, el rencor que le guardaba a aquel castaño cada vez acrecentia mas y más, le arrebataba uno por uno de sus seres queridos y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

*****---***---*****

El viento soplaba levemente, acariciaba a los frondosos árboles revoloteando las hojas que caían suavemente al suelo, desde aquel día todo parecía ser perfecto, los animales parecían más animados y podía jurar que escuchaba una canción de fondo, parecía una película de Disney pues la felicidad había llegado al fin a su corazón, al fin podía sonreírle al castaño y que este le correspondiera, podía robarle un beso y que la reacción de este fuera con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, podía decirle mil veces te amo porque él le respondía de igual manera, incluso no le importaba que su primo lo mirara con rabia del otro lado del campo porque ahora podía restregarle en la cara que Stiles era suyo, desde ese beso en su habitación era suyo, desde que habían nacido era suyo.

-Vamos Derek no te quedes hay mirando- menciona Scott mientras Isaac se acercaba a ellos.

Este parecía no responder pues su mirada estaba concentrada en aquel castaño que peleaba con su padre en el medio del campo, cada movimiento, cada suspiro que salía de sus labios, el leve sonar de su corazón que iba contorno al suyo, su respiración y las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente no hacían más que enloquecerlo, lo amaba más que nada, lo deseaba más que nada y ahora lo confirmaba.

-Derek te están hablando- menciona al lado la pelirroja asustándolo.

-Que?!- cuestiona sin entender del todo lo que le había comentado.

La chica sonrió y repitió.

-Harás enfadar a Scott y él no es de tener mucha paciencia, podrá parecer un chico torpe, ingenuo e inútil, pero es un gran peleador- responde la pelirroja.

El moreno se sorprendió de que ella le hablara, jamás lo había hecho, sabía que tenía sentimientos por su compañero, aquellas mujeres en la fogata se lo habían dicho, pero parecía no importarle que ahora estuvieran juntos.

-Todos tienen su potencial- responde con simpleza.

-Puede ser, pero todos tenemos nuestro don, lo que nos caracteriza, Scott por ejemplo, pelea con el corazón, jamás se detiene hasta ganar, jamás se rinde, es valiente incluso cuando no debe serlo, Isaac, él es muy extraño la verdad, a veces pienso que es gay, pero aun así está en el momento preciso, es deductivo e inteligente, Kira, es la más genial al momento de llevar una pelea en los aires, es buena trepando y moverse entre ellos sin problemas, y Stiles, él es la mezcla de todos ellos, todos estamos orgullosos de él, sin duda el mejor peleador de la manada- menciona la chica sin apartar la mirada del castaño.

-Aun lo amas?- pregunta sin ser consiente, lo sabía pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-Bueno jamás lo negare, Stiles es todo para mí, aunque jamás me haya visto más que una buena amiga- la voz se nota decida, no podía evitar sentir pena por la chica, se notaba ser una mujer fuerte y peleadora, pero sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos por el chico.

-Lo siento- susurra pero aun sin decirlo en realidad, no se arrepentía, podía sonar egoísta pero quería a Stiles para él.

-No te disculpes, ninguno de los dos decidió esto, fue el don que se les otorgo, conocemos la historia.

Parecía que todos la conocían y solo sonrió por su comentario, comenzaba a agradarle la manada de zorros.

-Derek?!- volvió a gritar Scott.

-Calla Mcall que no vez que hablo con el lobo papichulo!- grita la pelirroja causando las risas de los demás excepto la de un chico que se acercaba a paso firme a ellos.

-Ho no- menciona bajo la chica al ver al castaño acercársele.

-Pero que haces Lydia!- grita sin estar enfrente aun.

-Parece que Stiles es muy posesivo- se burla la pelirroja.

-Te escuche!- le responde más cerca.

-No te tengo miedo- le saca la lengua y este apresuro el paso estando ya frente al moreno y tomarlo de la muñeca y alejarlo de la chica.

-No deberías de ser tan posesivo Stiles, Derek tiene lo suyo- parecía que la chica lo provocaba pero no le importaba, quería ver la reacción de su compañero, después de todo nunca había presenciado una escena de celos de su compañero.

-Lydia Derek es mío no puedes verlo con ojos de lujuria- responde el castaño.

-Tengo derecho a ver, además no veo tu nombre escrito en el.

Le hubiera gustado traer un marcador permanente y marcar el trasero del joven lobo donde dijera propiedad de Stiles no tocar pero no lo traía consigo, estúpido Scott, pensó.

-Aun así es mi compañero, no lo puedes ver o tocar- si Stiles era posesivo.

-Bueno Stiles no tiene nada de malo el ver a la gente- menciona Derek.

El joven zorro de inmediato giro su mirada encima de él con ojos de "enserio dijiste eso".

-Entonces no te molesta que vea a Stiles verdad?- menciona la pelirroja acercándose al brazo del chico y pasando el suyo por el de este.

A no claro que no eso no pasara- pensó el joven lobo, tomo de la muñeca esta vez del castaño y lo puso detrás suyo causando la risa de la chica y demás presentes.b

-Bueno Lydia ya has demostrado tu punto es hora de irnos- habla Kira apartándola de ellos.

Todo parecía estar en completa paz, pero nada dura para siempre y como si alguien la hubiera nombrado de entre los arboles apareció la chica rubia, como siempre meneando su cabellera y dejando que el viento la favoreciera, todos en el lugar la miraron con sorpresa y extrañeza, nadie la conocía, nadie sabía nada de ella, pero un miembro del lugar si, el que se acercó a los demás después de permanecer aislado y con gesto serio ahora lo había cambiado por uno de sorpresa, mientras su corazón se detenía y su nerviosismo llegaba a él.

La chica de inmediato fijo su mirada a la de aquel hombre y con una enorme sonrisa se aproximó lentamente a él meneando su cuerpo.

-Hola mi querido Theo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- a unos pasos de él.

-Sara!!- logra responder con sorpresa luego de recibir los labios de aquella chica que había cambiado su vida tiempo atrás.


	5. Capitulo V

El joven líder de lobos no la aparto, contrario a eso la sujeto más a su cuerpo, correspondiendo a su beso y tomándola con dureza de la cadera.

Todos permanecían mirando directamente a la escena que comenzaba a formarse en el lugar, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar nada, solo eran espectadores.

El joven líder luego de minutos la aparto bruscamente de su lado dejándola caer al suelo.

-Aun me deseas querido no lo niegues- decía con burla la mujer mientras se ponía de pie.

-Estas equivocada, ya no te deseo más, no siento nada por ti ya- parecía conocerla y eso causaba curiosidad en todos.

-Estoy segura que no es así- la chica de repente cambia su semblante a uno serio y dirige su mirada a la del castaño, este sobresaltado le devuelve la mirada y la chica se aproxima seria.

Todos notaron su intención y se acercaron al joven zorro en su defensa.

-Tranquilos que no voy a hacerle daño a su querido chiquillo- el joven líder de lobos de inmediato se acercó a la chica y antes de que esta lo tocara la tomo del brazo con brusquedad.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo- rechinando sus dientes.

-Quién eres?- cuestiona el joven lobo poniéndose al lado del zorro.

-Bueno la pregunta aquí es quien son ustedes.

-Tu estas en nuestras tierras tú deberías de decirnos- responde el castaño.

-Buen punto, mi nombre es Sara, pertenezco a una manada de las afueras de este pueblo, hace más de un año radicamos ahí, no vengo por nada que ustedes tengan, quiero solo a Theo- señalando al chico.

Este se cruza de brazos y se aparta de ellos despreocupadamente.

-Y crees que será así de fácil.

-Pero qué demonios te pasa?! Antes me rogabas porque me metiera en tu cama!

-Dios no creo poder soportar esto- menciona Scott marchándose del lugar seguido de Isaac.

-Ahora no me interesas tú- mirando al castaño, este solo volteo la mirada.

-Ya veo, me has cambiado, no importa que te recuperare, al fin de cuentas siempre regresas a mi lado- parecía no importarle que le mencionara eso, su semblante seguía siendo calmado.

-Tú debes ser por el que me cambio mi adorado Theo verdad- le sonríe.

-Yo...- trata de explicar pero Derek se le adelanta.

-Él es mi compañero, no tiene nada que ver con Theo- la posesividad que tenía era irremplazable, comparada a la del castaño.

-También es mi compañero- menciona con odio su primo.

-No por mucho tiempo- responde el moreno, tenía planeado buscar alguna manera de romper ese lazo que lo unía a él, no importaba lo que tendría que hacer, lo rompería.

-Es tu compañero? Por dios es un zorro!!- un poco exaltada.

-Eso no te incumbe Sara- habla Theo.

-Me cambias por un zorro, sabes en los problemas en que te meterás por esto?

-Descuida que ya estamos en problemas- habla Boyd quien hasta ese momento permanecía callado.

-Los mataran, a todos ustedes, es contra el tratado unirse a otra especie, más si es un zorro, a ti también te mataran- dirigiéndose al joven lobo.

-Peleare, me canse de seguir esa absurda regla, es mi compañero y no me apartare de él, no esta vez- eso provoco que el corazón del castaño diera un vuelo, cada vez se daba cuenta que lo amaba más y más, esas simples acciones fueron las que los llevaron a donde estaban ahora, en medio de una pelea que se aproximaba.

-Están locos- solo menciono y se dirigió a Theo.

-De verdad no te intereso más?- las palabras le salieron un poco lastimeras y sus ojos tenían un brillo que jamás había notado.

-Amo a Stiles- respondió de inmediato provocando que la ira del joven lobo saliera a flote.

-Eres un idiota!!- grita exaltado el moreno preparado para golpearlo en la cara y sacarle todos esos dientes y no volviera a mencionar esa estupidez.

-Derek espera!!- el joven zorro lo alcanza a tomar del brazo haciendo que el moreno dejara de avanzar- No vale la pena- esas palabras lastimaron al joven líder y la chica pareció notarlo pues no apartaba la mirada de él.

-Me voy- responde Theo mientras se adentra a los frondosos árboles seguido de aquella misteriosa mujer.

-Como se atreve a decir eso, que está loco?!- exaltado el moreno viendo por donde se había marchado.

-Precia decir la verdad- responde Boyd.

Su amigo lo miro con odio y este solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Creo que mejor me voy- señalando por donde minutos antes se habían marchado Scott y Isaac.

-Te acompaño- recordando que la pelirroja aún seguía detrás de ellos.

Ambos se habían quedado solos, el moreno seguía furioso y era notable a simple vista.

-Hace minutos atrás te parecía graciosa mi reacción con Lydia y ahora tú haces lo mismo con tu primo- suelta una ligera carcajada.

-No es lo mismo- rechinando los dientes.

-Es lo mismo.

-Ella no dijo que me amaba o sí?

-Bueno....eso es......bueno no importa el punto aquí es que te amo a ti sourwolf, no importa cuántas personas digan o hagan algo para evitarlo yo te amo a ti- se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

El joven lobo de inmediato cambio su gesto a uno de plena felicidad, lo tomo de la mano y la acerco a su corazón.

-Esto siempre te pertenecerá- el latir leve y tranquilo de su corazón le dio la paz que necesitaba al joven zorro

Este lo imito y llevo aquella mano un poco más grande que la suya y la llevo a su corazón.

-También te pertenecerá, te pertenece a ti Derek, siempre lo ha hecho.

Cuando estaban juntos era como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran por arte de magia, solo compartiendo sus sueños, realidades y esperanzas, era lo único que necesitaban para tener su felicidad, sentirse juntos, unidos.

-Quiero que me acompañes a una parte esta noche- menciona el joven lobo acariciando la mejilla del castaño.

-A done quieres llevarme?- curioso.

-Lo veras cuando te lleve- el gesto de molestia fingida que provoco en el joven zorro no hizo más que alegrarlo pues era tremenda mente adorable incluso cuando lo hacía.

El castaño no menciono nada más y dejo que su compañero lo envolviera entre sus brazos.

** }+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{ **

-Cora vámonos!!- menciona Laura mientras se dirige al bosque.

La menor de inmediato se acercó a ella.

-Pero papa- responde.

-Nuestro padre trata de engañarnos de nuevo, necesitamos hablar con Derek, saber que paso y donde esta mama.

Caminaron bajo la mirada de Kate que las miraba con repulsión.

** }+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{ **

-Eres un maldito Derek Hale!!- golpea con fuerza la corteza de un árbol con su puño.

Había llegado hasta los límites del rio y se había detenido en un árbol, la molestia que sentía era inmensa y el desquitarla con la naturaleza le parecía mejor idea.

-Jamás creí verte de esa manera- menciona Sara acercándose al lobo.

-Déjame solo- menciona con molestia.

-De verdad quieres estarlo, ese chico no creo que sea tu compañero, además está interesado en ese lobo.

-Cambiare su manera de pensar, Derek no me lo quitara.

-Pero que dices, ese chico no le interesas.

-Tu cállate, a que has venido, te marchaste, me abandonaste a mí y a mi manada, que demonios haces aquí?!

-He venido a recuperar lo que me pertenece- determinada se acercó más al lobo y volvió a besarlo, sintió sus labios una vez más y volvió a sentir el lazo que los unía.

** }+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{ **

La noche había llegado de nuevo, un día más transcurría con facilidad mientras la espera cada vez era corta, habían comenzado a pensar que la tan esperada pelea jamás llegaría, pues no había señales de que aparecieran a sus terrenos, el líder de los zorros había indicado que no atravesarían sus tierras, no veía la necesitad de atacar aunque no habían sido atacados, por más sed de venganza que tuvieran por todos los caídos aquel día.

El joven lobo había citado al castaño en la parte profunda del bosque, se encontraba recargado en un árbol mientras lo observaba llegar con una enorme sonrisa, era como volver a cuando eran solo niños, cuando se tomaban tímidamente de la mano y se robaban besos.

No había sido tan feliz desde hace mucho y el volver a tener a su compañero a su lado era indescriptible.

-Llegas antes- menciona el joven zorro una vez estando delante del lobo.

-Tardaste en llegar- le sonríe y con su mano acaricia la mejilla del chico quien por inercia y por conformidad cierra sus ojos- Vamos- lo toma de la mano y lo encamina.

Parecía irreal el cómo se complementaban, como eran hechos el uno para el otro, ya no importaba lo demás, estaban juntos y esta vez seria para siempre.

Habían llegado a una pequeña cascada, como era posible que el joven zorro jamás la viera, eran sus terrenos y jamás la había notado.

Cerca de ella había una manta en el suelo con varias velas alrededor dándole un toque romántico, el agua cristalina no hacía más que relajar el ambiente.

-Derek es hermoso!- dice asombrado el zorro, se acerca a la manta donde encima de ella había dos platos de comida con dos copas de vino- Y tú has preparado eso- enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno mi madre me ayudo un poco- termina confesando.

-Pues se ve delicioso- era una pasta con toques de pimientos rojos y ensalada, visiblemente exquisito para cualquiera pero más para ese chico.

Las horas habían pasado entre risas y comentarios de su vida, los platos vacíos y las copas sin rastro de que alguna vez hayan estado llenas de vino.

-Que hiciste todo el tiempo en que no nos vimos?- pregunta curioso el castaño mientras deja la copa a un lado y se recuesta en la manta.

-Entrenar, mi padre siempre quiso que fuera como el, quería que fuera el mejor peleador de la manada, pero olvido que por más distracciones que me pusiera, la principal siempre iba a permanecer- mirándolo tiernamente.

-Pensaste en mí?- con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Todos los días, cada minuto, a veces me acercaba un poco a la orilla del rio solo para percibir tu olor, el solo sentirlo cerca me calmaba un poco, pero siempre deseaba más, hasta que no volví a percibirlo mas y me volvía loco, en varias ocasiones pelee con mi padre, acepte que me casara con Kate- eso provoco que el gesto del castaño mostrara uno molesto – Solo para complacerlo, pero jamás significo lo que tú eres para mí- se acerca a donde permanecía el chico mirándolo fijamente.

-Mi padre quiso unirme a Lydia- mirando las estrellas- La verdad es que jamás accedí, permanecí con esperanza, no sabía que hacer o creer, ese día me destrozaste, mi razón se nublo y el odio creció en mí, te quería lejos de mí, pero para mí mala fortuna siempre estabas, cuando peleaba con mi padre, cuando hablaba con Scott y los demás, cuando conocí a Theo y me conto que venias solo hizo que mi corazón tratara de salirse de mi pecho, no lo creí posible el volver a verte hasta que estabas delante de mi- sonrió tímidamente.

-Superaremos todo ya verás, si mi padre no acepta nuestro lazo tendrá que hacerlo por la mala, esta vez no me apartare de ti- lo besa, esta vez era libre de hacerlo cada vez que pudiera.

-No quiero ver a más personas muriendo por esto.

-He procurado que eso no pase, pero mi padre posee una terquedad enorme que nuble el juicio.

El joven zorro asiente termina abrazándose al joven lobo.

-Todo terminara pronto ya lo veras- susurra el moreno besando su mejilla- Pronto seremos libres- besa la comisura de sus labios y el castaño pasa sus manos detrás de la nuca del moreno, acariciando el nacimiento del cabello oscuro que poseía.

-Te amo- menciona el joven zorro.

-También te amo- lo besa de nuevo pero esta vez un poco más intenso que el anterior.

Jamás habían sentido esa sensación, la necesidad de tenerse, de pertenecerse el uno al otro, las voces en su mente comenzaban a parecer tiernos susurros que aclamaban ser atendidos con urgencia.

**_Mío, márcalo._ **

El joven lobo con su mano izquierda termino por subirse al torso del zorro y con ella apoyarse en el suelo mientras bajaba sus besos al tierno cuello del chico que de inmediato aparto su cabeza a un lado para darle mayor acceso a este.

**_Márcalo, márcalo._ **

Una y otra vez esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza hasta grabarse en sus labios.

-D-Derek- menciona entre cortadamente el joven zorro debajo de él.

El joven lobo trato de apartarse al creer que no estaba bien, su auto control estaba flaqueando y terminaría haciendo lo que su lobo y deseo mandaban.

-Hazlo- con esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba le dio la confianza a dar ese paso, y sin medir más palabras volvió a besar sus labios entregándole todo el amor que permanecía dentro suyo.

El moreno comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa bajo la mirada del chico, esto provoco un sonrojo que provoco que parara un momento.

-Estas seguro?- cuestiona el lobo.

-Lo he deseado desde que nos conocimos- termino de quitarse la camisa y prosiguió con la del zorro que con dificultad la aparto de su cuerpo dejando ver su terso torso, no había más hermoso que el tenerlo a su merced.

Se inclinó y comenzó a depositar breves besos por todo lo que había expuesto hasta llegar a el pezón izquierdo, lo delineo con sus labios mientras acariciaba su entre pierna que aun permanecía oculta con su pantalón de mezclilla.

El joven zorro comenzó a retorcerse mientras sentía más duro ambos pezones.

Desabrocho con delicadeza el pantalón del chico y lo bajo con delicadeza entre sus piernas al igual que su bóxer.

El castaño se inclinó e hizo lo mismo que él, desabotono su pantalón y lo aparto de su cuerpo tirándolo a un lado.

El moreno sonrió y ambos cuerpos chocaron sin nada que les obstruyera el paso.

-Te amo Stiles- susurra en la oreja del zorro mientras ambas erecciones chocaban con fuerza.

-Te amo Derek- le susurro de igual manera.

El joven lobo bajo de sus labios a su cuello, de su rojizo ombligo hasta aquel bulto entre sus piernas, lo lamio con suavidad sacando un fuerte gemido del zorro que había cerrado los ojos.

-Ábrelos Stiles, quiero verlos, quiero ver esos ojos que me enamoraron- el castaño obedeció y lo miro con una sonrisa.

No podían sentirse más completos que ahora, el momento en que se unirían por primera vez sin importarles lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El joven lobo acaricio con su dedo la entrada del chico, la lamio e introdujo el primero haciendo paso en esas estrechas paredes que le provocaban infinito placer al castaño.

Comenzó con un movimiento suave y delicado, acariciando de adentro hacia afuera y besando sus muslos de ambas piernas como si fueran el más exquisito manjar jamás probado.

El joven zorro se remolineaba en aquella ya arrugada manta mientras el moreno introducía un segundo dedo a su entrada, esto provoco que chistara pero de expreso placer.

-D-Derek........yo.....dios Derek te necesito- suplicaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro en busca de mayor placer.

El tercer dedo fue más relajante y excitante a la vez, los ligeros gritos de súplica del zorro no bastaron para que el moreno los atendiera pues en ese momento se encontraba más dedicado a lubricar aquella entrada ya rojiza que moría por inmiscuirse entre ella.

De golpe saco sus dedos de su interior sacando un fuerte suspiro de desespero del chico.

Se acercó a sus labios y los beso con lujuria, acaricio su mejilla y susurro en sus labios un "Te amo".

Con su mano derecha tomo su miembro y lo acerco a la entrada descubierta y preparada del joven zorro.

Este dio un pequeño brinco al sentirla cerca y cerro sus ojos de golpe mientras era invadido por ese pedazo de carne que lentamente se abría paso.

-Dios!!- exclamo el moreno mientras de igual manera cerraba sus ojos y terminaba de entrar en él.

Permaneció en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a moverse suavemente, un delicioso baile de adentro hacia fuera mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a brillar por el sudor y cansancio que fluía por su piel.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto simplemente se hubiera apartado del lugar pues los gemidos de ambos comenzaban a resonar con fuerza entre aquellos árboles que se volverían testigos de su unión.

El joven lobo simplemente no tenía intenciones de parar sus movimientos, aquel vaivén que comenzaba a hacerlo adicto de esos escandalosos gemidos.

-Derek, Derek, Derek- susurra mientras abrazaba la espalda descubierta y llena de sudor de aquel lobo que amaba como jamás pensó hacerlo, nunca hubiera esperado que su compañero fuera aquel lobo que se aferraba a su cuerpo como un ancla que evitaba que volara por aquellas enormes estrellas resplandecientes encima de ellos.

Sus movimientos de repente se volvieron más rápidos y sentía que sus cuerpos necesitaban más conexión, y fue así como los ojos del joven lobo se encendieron dejando ver ese hermoso rojo parpadear.

**_Márcalo, márcalo._ **

El castaño los miro y con ambas manos tomo los costados de su rostro y acaricio sus mejillas con delicadeza.

Ambos sabían lo que pasaría y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, de complementarse por completo y pertenecerse hasta el final.

El joven lobo se inclinó hasta sus labios y deposito un corto beso en ellos para después sacar a relucir ligeramente sus colmillos y rozar su cuello con ellos.

Titubeo un momento pero el mismo tiempo que volvía a moverse con rapidez dentro del castaño clavaba con suavidad sus colmillos en la tierna piel del zorro, el orgasmo de ambos llego enseguida mientras sus corazones bombeaban a toda velocidad y sus respiraciones se acrecentaban.

La poca sangre comenzó a brotar por su piel y el lobo lamio sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando que lo único que escurriera de su cuerpo fuera aquel liquido blancuzco que escurría de entre sus piernas.

El castaño había cerrado de nuevo sus ojos al sentir aquel preciado orgasmo y abriéndolos una vez que se sintió lleno de adentro hacia afuera, pero la sorpresa que recibió el lobo fue sorprendente pues los ojos de su compañero eran un azul intenso, un color más que hermoso que jamás había notado, el zorro sonrió de lado y respondió a las dudas que tenía en mente el lobo.

-Sorprendido lobito- este solo le devolvió la sonrisa- Ahora es mi turno de reclamarte.

-No tengo problema con eso- de inmediato se inclinó y dejo que los colmillos del zorro no tan grandes como los suyos perforaran su cuello con suavidad, el joven zorro sintió la jugosa sangre correr entre sus dientes y lamio todo aquello.

Esta vez era completamente oficial, se habían unido en cuerpo y alma y nada los separaría esta vez, ni una pelea, ni su familia ni problemas externos los separarían.

Sus almas estarían conectadas desde ese momento, compañeros oficiales haciendo a un lado el primo de este, apartando ese lado que falsamente lo había atado a su compañero, esta vez con derecho lo reclamaría.

-Para siempre- susurra con sus dulces labios lo que tanto tiempo atrás anhelaba.

-Para siempre Stiles- su pecho se hincho de completa felicidad mientras se recostaba a un lado del chico y con sus fuertes brazos lo abrazaba y lo cubría con la manta que había desaparecido de el suelo.

Esperarían por el nuevo amanecer de sus vidas, su nuevo comienzo, esperando los cambios que llegarían a ellos.


	6. Capitulo VI

-Sabes a donde hay que ir?- cuestiona Cora.

-Somos sus hermanas, sabemos en dónde encontrarlo- menciona Laura mientras era la primera en cruzar el rio.

La noche estaba por llegar a su fin y el sol apenas y lanzaba sus primeros rayos matutinos, las hermanas Hale habían llagado hacia donde el olor de aquella manada de zorros las esperaban con sus dientes afilados.

La mayor de inmediato se colocó frente a la menor para protegerla.

-Que hacen aquí?- cuestiona el líder de los zorros.

-Queremos hablar con nuestro hermano- menciona Laura.

-No sabemos de qué hablan- responde el líder.

-Sabemos que Derek esta con ustedes- responde Cora.

El líder cayó por un momento y las observó con detenida calma, parecía que decían la verdad pero el joven lobo jamás las había mencionado y tampoco tenían rastro del olor al chico.

-No sabíamos que tuviera hermanas- enarcando una ceja.

-Pues las tiene y queremos verlo.

Dudo por un segundo, no dejaba de verlas y tratar de encontrar aunque fuera una similitud con el lobo pero no lo hacía, estaba por querer hacerlas que abandonaran sus tierras pero la llegada del amigo de aquel lobo lo interrumpió.

-Laura, Cora?!- menciona Boyd acercándose lentamente a ellas.

-Boyd?! Que haces aquí?- cuestiona con alegría de ver al hombre.

-Bueno es una historia larga- ignora a los zorros presentes y la abraza con entusiasmo al igual que Cora- Que hacen aquí?- cuestiona tras separarse.

-Queremos hablar con nuestro hermano, sabemos lo que paso, necesitamos verlo.

Tras mencionar esas últimas palabras la madre de las chicas aparición con su esplendor, recibiéndolas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la alegría de ambas llego en seguida e igual de sorprendidas se acercaron a ella, abrazándola como hacía tiempo no lo hacían.

-Mama?- cuestiona la mayor entre sus brazos.

-Laura, Cora!!

La manada de zorros permanecía en silencio observando el reencuentro de los que eran hasta hace tiempo sus enemigos.

Los días estaban contados, era cuestión de tiempo para que el momento llegara en que había que reclamar lo que les pertenecía, lo sabían porque las hermanas Hale habían contado todo, los planes de su padre y lo que la manada pensaba, lo que no sabían era sobre la bruja que en ese momento llegaba con los lobos, con su capa negra arrastrando por el suelo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que las Hale habían llegado y su hermano les había contado todo lo sucedido en su ausencia, desde su pelea con el castaño, hasta la declaración de guerra de su padre y tío, quedo sorprendido al enterarse que su padre había cambiado la historia a su favor, no era sorpresa esa reacción pues en varias ocasiones había sucedido lo mismo, pero jamás pensó que le tocaría ser testigo del daño que le hacía.

Theo se había enterado de la unión formal que habían tenido esa noche, todos lo sabían por el olor que percibían, los olores se habían mezclado y sabía que ya no podía hacer nada más, nunca tuvo la oportunidad que tanto había deseado y ahora jamás la tendría.

Por otro lado Sara se había acoplado a la manada de zorros, había dejado de mencionar lo peligroso que era pelear contra los lobos, más si eran el doble que ellos, pero le sorprendía el empeño que ponía cada miembro al entrenar.

Durante un entrenamiento algo paso, algo que los preocupo pues el castaño mientras luchaba con Scott había caído de rodillas al suelo.

-Stiles!!- grita preocupado el moreno que había corrido a toda velocidad hasta estar frente a él de rodillas- Estas bien?- preocupado.

-Estoy bien solo me maree un poco- trato de ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer pero esta vez el ojiverde lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-No estás bien- lo carga entre sus brazos recibiendo quejidos del castaño para que lo bajara.

-Derek suéltame de verdad estoy bien- en cuestión de segundo el asco llego, trato de bajar pero el moreno no se lo permitió y justo en su camisa lo hizo, dejo que todo lo de adentro saliera con rapidez.

-Stiles!!- grito el moreno no por lo ocurrido con su camisa favorita si no por lo mal que se miraba el castaño.

-Debemos llevarlo con su madre de inmediato- habla Scott.

-Stiles como te sientes?- cuestiona la pelirroja preocupada.

-Estoy bien Lyds- fingió una sonrisa pero solo reflejaba dolor.

El joven líder de lobos había escuchado lo ocurrido y a toda velocidad se encamino detrás de ellos seguido de Sara.

-Que paso Stiles estas bien?- eso le molesto al lobo.

-Estoy bien no se preocupen- menciona mientras se acurrucaba más entre los brazos del lobo.

-No estás bien deja de mentir- responde el líder de los lobos.

-Apártate Theo- rechina sus dientes con ira.

-Siempre lo dañas.

-Basta los dos que hay que llevarlo con su madre de inmediato- habla Scott.

El joven zorro se había tornado pálido, su respiración se había agitado y la comisura de sus labios temblaba con rapidez mientras pequeños gemidos de dolor escapaban de ellos.

No tardó en llegar Ariadna tras escuchar la noticia, no necesito que nadie le comentara nada, ella lo veía con sus ojos, miraba el dolor que el chico tenia, miraba la desesperación con la que se tomaba la parte baja del abdomen y parte del estómago, como se retorcía de dolor y sujetaba en ocasiones el brazo del moreno que no se había apartado de él.

-Que le sucede Ariadna?- cuestiono de inmediato la madre del chico al verla entrar.

La joven bruja no respondió hasta estar segura, camino con delicadeza hasta su lado y toco su frente sudada.

-Ayúdalo por favor- suplico el moreno con desesperación de perderlo, el también sentía parte del dolor del zorro y eso lo lastimaba el doble al no poder amortiguar su dolor.

-No hay nada que hacer- respondió con una sonrisa que los confundió a todos.

-Pero que dices está mal!!- exclamo Scott con molestia.

-No le pasa nada grave, estará bien.

-Que sucede?- pregunta el moreno.

-Felicidades Derek- menciono con alegría infinita, no necesito nada más y miro sorprendido al castaño que comenzaba a relajarse un poco.

-No puede ser?- cuestiona el líder de los zorros.

-Se unieron oficialmente, es normal que esto pase- menciona Ariadna.

-Stiles- habla el lobo mientras acaricia su mano.

-No lo sabía- estaba asustado, no por estar esperando un hijo con el hombre que amaba, estaba temeroso de lo que eso implicaría, ya tenían demasiados problemas, estando al filo de una pelea, con la rivalidad de los lobos y ahora con esa noticia, sabía que si se enteraban eso solo ocasionaría mas peleas y la vida de su hijo correría peligro.

El lobo pareció entender sus pensamientos y solo apretó su agarre en su mano.

-Tranquilo no se acercaran a nuestro hijo, de eso me encargare yo- determinado.

-Esto es el fin!!- exclama molesto Theo desde la parte de atrás de la habitación- Si no nos han matado hasta ahora es porque no había una razón suficiente pero ahora con eso no tardaran en llegar por nosotros y ese bebe!!- estaba molesto, más que molesto, estaba furioso por esa noticia.

-Deberíamos estar listos- comento Lydia tranquila.

-Llama a todos, hay que dar la noticia y estar preparados- Ordeno el líder de lobos mientras le sonreía a su hijo y le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa para después salir de la habitación seguido de Lydia y Scott que solo asintió sorprendido hacia su amigo recibiendo una sonrisa de este.

El último en irse fue Theo, solo miraba con ira a su primo y sabía que le había arrebatado lo que más le había importado desde su regreso, detestaba perder y más ante Derek.

-Derek que vamos a hacer?- pregunto preocupado el castaño.

-Sobrevivir- respondió con simpleza mientras se ponía de pie sin soltar su mano y acostarse a su lado.

Las cosas se tornaban complicadas, la manada se había alarmado con la noticia, muchos intentaron hacer que se desasiera del bebe, que ese bebe solo era producto de uno de sus enemigos, llevaba sangre de lobo y zorro, no muy peculiar, y lo peculiar y extraño los alarmaba.

-Porque deberíamos confiar en ellos? Ese lobo ocasiono esto, por su culpa parte de nuestra manada pereció, nuestras familias murieron a manos de esos lobos y ahora tiene un hijo con nuestro futuro líder, porque deberíamos de seguirlo?!!- menciono un miembro furioso.

-Tienen razón en molestarse, pero ese bebe será nuestra salvación, será lo que unirá a nuestras manadas, no más distinción ni separación, nos uniremos, nos mezclaremos y seremos uno solo!!- respondió el líder de zorros.

La verdad era que no sabía con exactitud lo que eso resultaría, si era verdad lo que decía y pensaba era su salvación total, no habría más peleas y el tratado se desecharía.

-Como sabemos si ese bebe nos salvara, quien nos lo garantiza!!- exclama otro.

-Yo lo garantizo- con voz determinada hablo por primera vez el joven lobo que permanecía en la oscuridad, solo escuchando mientras el castaño estaba a su lado.

Tomados de la mano avanzaron hasta el líder de zorros.

-Ni siquiera es un zorro- exclamo el mismo.

-Mi hijo lleva su sangre, lo protegeré a él y a su futuro líder con mi vida, porque son mi vida, como su familia son su vida, como su hijo, su esposa o esposo, su familia son importantes para ustedes ellos también lo son para mí, no les pido su apoyo porque no los puedo obligar a que pelean a mi lado, pero les pido que pelen por su manada, que pelen por lo que quieren y aman, para que todo esto haya valido por algo y ese tratado se acabe!!- su corazón no titubeaba, su mirada firme mirando a todos mientras el castaño apretaba su agarre dándole su apoyo con ese gesto.

-Somos una sola manada- hablo esta vez el joven zorro- Somos uno y pelearemos unidos!!

Se miraron entre si y el rubio fue el primero en dar un paso adelante.

-Te seguiré Stiles, Derek- menciono Isaac.

El castaño sonrió.

-También yo- esta vez fue Scott.

-Y yo- Kira.

-Y yo- Lydia.

Y al mismo tiempo todo el resto dio su respuesta positiva, sus corazones sabían que ese era su ultimo día, sabían que en cuestión de horas estarían llegando, lo sabían porque Ariadna lo sentía, sabía que algo andaba mal y solo los alerto, tal vez para muchos no volvería a ser parte de una familia, pero al menos defenderían a su familia.

Del otro lado el líder de lobos estaba delante de aquella bruja, la mujer se levantó con lentitud su capa del rostro y con una sonrisa en su rostro menciono por primera vez ante los lobos.

-Es hora- eso dio a entender que era el momento de terminar de una vez con eso, la espera había terminado, era el momento de eliminar al que les estorbaba- Tienen un hijo, un híbrido, es hora de eliminar a esa manada, eliminar a ese bebe y a su progenitor- su sonrisa era llena de odio pero a la vez de satisfacción, había valido la espera, sus poderes habían aumentado y estaba seguro que eliminaría a Ariadna, eliminaría a ese pequeño estorbo que aún no llegaba y a ese zorro.

Los lobos aullaron al mismo tiempo y al sacar sus uñas y colmillos comenzaron avanzar delante de la bruja, era una noche que estaba por terminar, pero el sol estaba por salir, justo a tiempo para darles la señal del comienzo de su final.

Las hojas caían con delicadez en el suelo, los árboles se balanceaban de un lado a otro mientras el tenso aire los ofuscaban.

-Están cerca- hablo Isaac mientras se colocaba al lado de Scott delante de todo el resto de la manada de zorros.

Todos estaban nerviosos, sentían el olor de los lobos cada vez más cerca, el castaño permanecía en la parte de atrás al lado de su madre, quería estar en frente junto a su compañero pero este le había negado eso, comprendía su estado pero él no era débil y lo demostraría ese día.

**_5_ **

**_4_ **

**_3_ **

**_2_ **

**_1_ **

Fue lo que contó la bruja al entrar en el terreno de los zorros.

-Nos volvemos a ver Ariadna- menciono con su misma sonrisa Morell.

-Lo mismo digo Morell- respondió esta.

Detrás de aquella bruja apareció el líder de lobos con sus dientes filosos, las Hale de inmediato se colocaron en su posición de ataque, el joven lobo permaneció tranquilo, mirándolo con rencor.

-Hola de nuevo querido hijo, estas orgulloso de lo que has logrado? Traicionaste a tu manada por ese zorro, y además procreaste a un bastardo, sabes que está prohibido y ahora me das una razón más para eliminarlos.

-No te les acercaras- sus ojos destellaron en rojo, preparado.

-No estaría tan seguro de eso- sus ojos de igual manera destellaron en un rojo.

De la nada Kate apareció al lado del líder, tenía su mirada fija en el lobo, quería eliminarlo, había matado a su padre y eso se las cobraría.

-Me da gusto ver que sigues con vida cielo, pero haré que te arrepientas de estarlo.

Sus pasos eran firmes y decididos, todo parecía en cámara lenta, parecía como si esperaran algo, pero en cuestión de segundos el líder de lobos había atacado a su hijo con un zarpazo en su rostro provocando que este rugiera y se transformara.

Esto estaba por comenzar y muchas vidas se perderían ese día.


End file.
